


Relief

by MorroIsHotTBH



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorroIsHotTBH/pseuds/MorroIsHotTBH
Summary: After Morro and Lloyd fight one time, he accidentally cuts Lloyd’s leg. After the ninja help his leg, they set off one day to fight Morro and his troops, but some of the troops, including Morro head to the Destiny’s Hounty, where injured Lloyd and Zane are, what what could they want from them?...
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, little Lloydie has an injury. Morro is top, and Lloyd is bottom.

~

“Lloyd, are you okay?” The ninja ask as Lloyd limped over to them quickly.

Apparently, Morro had accidentally cut a scar on Lloyd’s leg with the Sword of Sanctuary. It was bleeding out badly, Lloyd whimpered and cried as he leaned against Cole, who embraced him and quickly brought him onboard, Zane following him and the rest of the ninja, including Nya, went to fight off The Preeminent’s tentacles and Morro himself.

-

Cole set down Lloyd on his bed as Zane went to get big bandages, healing alcohol, and a couple big towels. Lloyd cried as the pain in his legs increased greatly. Cole held his hand comfortingly and comforted Lloyd as best as he could. Zane came back with the towels, bandages, and healing alcohol in a hurry. Cole lifted up Lloyd’s injured leg and let Zane put a big towel under it. He set down the big bandages and got another big towel, wiping off all the blood that had been spilling out gently. He got another towel and hovered it under Lloyd’s leg, then lightly poured the healing alcohol on it, Cole holding Lloyd’s leg down so he wouldn’t kick Zane in the face from the pain. Lloyd cried and tightened his fists. He heard Cole shushing him and comforting him, but his vision started blurring as the pain subsided slowly. Soon, he fainted.

-

When Lloyd woke up, it looked to be around noon. He remembered it being morning, so he must’ve slept for a couple hours. There was a big bandage on his injured leg and a clean, white towel underneath.

He didn’t realize that Zane was watching him right next to him. Lloyd turned his head and gasped when he saw Zane sitting next to him. “You alright there, Lloyd?” Zane asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Y-yeah.” Lloyd responded, a little quietly. Zane smiled and took his hand off his shoulder.

-

Two days had pasted. Some of the ninja would usually go out to fight Morro or his troops, but they would come back, tired or slightly injured, with nothing but destroyed weapons and small scars. One day, the ninja went out, which left Lloyd and Zane alone.

Suddenly, Zane had an unsettling face. He seemed concerned and scared. Lloyd looked at him, worrying if he sensed something bad. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “I feel something unsettling coming our way. Stay here and hide, I’ll check the cameras.” Zane instructed.

They were on Destiny’s Bounty, on the ocean’s surface, not super far from Stixx, but far enough so you can’t see it. The ninja would fly on their dragons to Stixx to fight Morro and his ghosts, sometimes The Preeminent if she got in their way.

Zane was a robot, so he could sense if something was wrong from their surroundings, such as, the ocean might being moving a lot, which could mean ships.

When Zane came back, he was running. “Hide. There is a huge group of ghosts coming our way. I’ll try to hold them off-“ “I-I can help!” Lloyd interrupts. “No, you’re severely injured in your leg, you wouldn’t last a minute, you can barley run!” There was a loud crash on the opposite side of the bounty, but they both heard it. Their faces were filled with worry.

Zane moved Lloyd’s wardrobe and got Lloyd to go behind it to hide. Unfortunately, it caused noise, which got some ghosts coming their way. Zane and Lloyd heard their footsteps, some of them were walking, but some of them could have been floating. Zane moved some of Lloyd’s boxes to the side of his wardrobe to hide Lloyd as best as he could behind the wardrobe. “I love you, Lloyd.” Zane whispered almost quietly, in a brotherly way. Lloyd had a tear in his eye. “I love you, too.”

He heard Zane rush out, most likely grabbing one of his swords and running out to fight the ghosts.

-

It was about ten to fifteen minutes later when he heard his doorknob open and his door creak, then close behind the person who entered. He heard a click, which was probably the door’s lock. Lloyd covered his mouth and tried to be as quiet as possible, not shifting from his position or even moving. He heard footsteps, only one pair. They stopped, probably trying to hear for noises. After a minute or two, the person walked again, walking around the room and shifting things around, most likely trying to find someone. They went to the other side of the room and moved things, but probably didn’t find anything.

Then they walked over to his side of the room, the side with the wardrobe. They moved things and shifted them around, then went to the wardrobe and opened it. Complete silence.

Behind the wardrobe was small, and there was barely any room, so when the person went to walk out, he slightly shifted his position, his injured leg getting touched by the wardrobe, causing him to whimper. The person stopped walking and went to the wardrobe.

“Please no, please no..” Lloyd thought, breathing as quietly as possible.

“I know you’re behind the wardrobe, just come out.” Morro’s voice called. “Shit, shit, shit..” Lloyd thought again. He was silent, and didn’t move just in case Morro was bluffing or something. “Come out now, or I’ll make you.” He warned him. Should he talk? Lloyd struggled. Lloyd decided to, since Morro obviously wasn’t bluffing, and he knew that he was there. “M-my leg hurts to much to move..” He said, stuttering. There was a short pause of silence.

Then, felt and heard the wardrobe moving forward, away from Lloyd. Lloyd wiped the tears, only for more to come in and rain down from his eyes. The wardrobe moved fully, Lloyd getting a full view of Morro standing there. Lloyd had to admit, he was a coward right then and there. He had no way out since his leg was injured and the door was locked, he wouldn’t make it out in time. All he could hope for is that Morro would do his least to hurt him. Morro walked over to him with the Sword of Sanctuary and lifted Lloyd’s chin with the tip of it.

He looked down at Lloyd’s bandages leg, feeling a slight bit of sympathy for him, but brushing it off and grabbing Lloyd by the arm, then shoving him up and dragging him away from the wall. Lloyd whined and limped, holding onto Morro’s hand for support. Morro shoved him onto Lloyd’s bed, being more gentle then Lloyd thought.

Then Morro used his wind to push the wardrobe back where it was, just out of respect- and so it wouldn’t get in the way of anything.

Morro turned back to Lloyd. Lloyd instinctively whined. Morro made sure the door was locked. “W-where’s Zane?” Lloyd asked, clutching his green blanket tightly. “Don’t worry,” Morro spoke up, scaring Lloyd a little bit since Morro had the upper hand and could murder him at the moment. “He’s fine. He got knocked out, but all the ghosts went back to Stixx to bring him to the rest of the ninja.” Morro said, looking at his sword and putting it on his back, into that sword-holding-thing. Lloyd said nothing and sat still. “W-what are you gonna do with me?..” Lloyd asked, a little scared of the answer. Morro didn’t answer.

Instead he looked around, as if looking for ideas, then he looked back at Lloyd’s frightened face, examining his features, how his fists were clutching tightly onto his blanket, how his sitting position seemed frightful and cowardly, how his hair was a frizzy mess, and how his tear stains on his face stayed. Morro hummed quietly and threw the Sword of Sanctuary onto the wall, frightening Lloyd.

Morro walked over to Lloyd and touched his arm, causing Lloyd to pull it back. Morro gave a slightly frustrated face and grabbed his arm roughly. Lloyd teared up. “Please, don’t hurt me..” Lloyd begged. “I won’t. Just don’t pull away from me.” Morro said. Lloyd sniffed as Morro pulled his arm, caressing it and rubbing his hand up to Lloyd’s shoulder, then his chin, then his face. He cupped his face in his hands and went to his blond, perfect hair.

Morro let go of his hair and climbed onto Lloyd’s green bed. He spreads Lloyd’s legs open and makes him lay down, Lloyd’s head touching his pillow. He crawls in between Lloyd’s legs and caresses them softly. “A-are you gonna rape me?” Lloyd asked softly. Morro looked up at Lloyd. He cupped Lloyd’s face. “Not if you like it..” He said, then pinning Lloyd down, who tried punching him in the face. “No! L-let go!” Lloyd tried kicking him, which worked, but his injured leg burned, causing Lloyd to cry from pain. Morro smirked and pulled down his ragged shorts, revealing a huge bump in his underwear. Lloyd tried to kick Morro again, but Morro ignored it and untied Lloyd’s gi. Since the gi was a full bodysuit, Morro took the full thing off, then eyeing Lloyd’s underwear. “W-why are you doing this?!” Lloyd yelled. Morro chuckled, “Because I’m horny, obviously.” Lloyd stopped resisting, since there was no way out of this, and nothing was gonna stop Morro. Morro smirked. “Relaxing, I see? You’ve already given up..such a good boy..”

Morro caressed Lloyd’s face, and kissed it a few times before unbuttoning Lloyd’s underwear and taking his soft, 6 inch penis out. Lloyd groaned lightly as he felt Morro touching it. Morro bit his lip as his own penis turned hard. He stroked Lloyd’s cock for a minute or two, before realizing that Lloyd wasn’t getting hard. Morro hummed and fully took off his own shorts, and underwear. Lloyd looked at Morro’s 7 and a half inch and felt himself slightly get hard. Morro saw that Lloyd’s penis twitched and went up slightly. “Aw..little Lloydie got turned on by my cock, hm?..” Morro teased, causing Lloyd to whimper when he brushed his own cock against Lloyd’s. He bit his lip and rubbed them together, then going to lean on top of Lloyd, their chests touching as Morro humped their cocks together roughly. “S-stop..” Lloyd said, but it was more of a moan than a normal sentence. Morro groaned and shushed him. Lloyd whimpered even more when Morro roughly slammed their cocks together, feeling himself want to cum. Now, Lloyd’s cock was fully hard, dripping with pre-cum as he held in the urge to cum. He whimpered even more and came as Morro humped even harder against him, moaning loudly as he held onto Morro’s shoulders for support. They both felt the stickiness of Lloyd’s cum. Morro shortly came after that and panted, getting off Lloyd and rubbing the tip of his cock against Lloyd’s opening. Lloyd whimpered, those whimpers turning into moans of pain as Morro entered him, not bothering to stop, but fully entering him until his balls touched Lloyd’s skin. Lloyd whimpered as tears fell off his face. “Sh, sh...” Morro shushed him comfortingly, then slamming into him roughly, clutching the bed tightly on either sides of Lloyd’s head. Morro panted, while Lloyd moaned loudly as the thrusts somehow got even roughed, his sensitive skin turning red, and his ass tightening and unclenching. Morro moaned at that and slammed into his prostate over and over. Morro growled when he heard Lloyd moaning, screaming, and cursing.

Finally, after why seemed hours, he came in Lloyd and stopped, then settling on top of him, his arms wrapped around Lloyd’s body.

The End.

~

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
